


Under the Influence

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Thanks to Sam, an alien doohickey has an interesting effect on Daniel.





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

SG1 sat in the conference room with General Hammond, none looking happy with the exception of Sam, who looked positively gleeful as she finished her theory of the object brought back by SG15.

"And where is Daniel?" Jack asked, as if suddenly noticing he wasn't there. "I gave up my time off and he should too."

"He's with Nyan," Sam smiled. "There was a problem with an artifact."

"A problem with a rock?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her, smirking at Teal'c. "I can do the eyebrow thing too ya know."

"Sir," Sam continued, "I'll go over everything with him later."

"Major," Hammond started, "is that everything you know about the device?"

"Yes sir. It's similar to the object we found on P4X-347."

"That light thingy on the snake pleasure planet?" Jack asked, seeing all eyes stare at him. "What?"

"O'Neill," Teal'c intoned, mouth twitching, "it is surprising you know the planet by it's designation."

"Of course I know it. What did you think, I was dumb or something?"

"Or something," Sam muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Jack fired back, eyes moving to his CO. "Sir, are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Shut up Jack," Hammond answered. "I'm supposed to be...." He stopped, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Oh," Jack chuckled, "this was the big weekend with Doctor Adams."

Hammond glared at him. "I'm supposed to be home, relaxing, enjoying my new DVD of 'Citizen Kane'. Instead I'm *here* with my *favorite team* going over information on an...alien doohickey...that I don't understand."

"The perils of command, George...I mean, General, sir, your worshipness."

"One more word *Colonel* and you'll be scrubbing the grout off the bathroom tiles."

Sam grinned, sticking her tongue out at Jack.

"Did you see that sir? She stuck her tongue out at me! That's a court martial offense!"

"Is not!" Sam shot back.

"Is too!" Jack sneered.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"CHILDREN!" Hammond's voice shut them both up. "One day I'm going to...never mind." He stood. "Learn what you can Major. I'm going home. Maybe if I arrive with a cheesecake she'll forgive me." As he walked to the door he added, "Other General's get military commands. I get a nursery school." If he didn't care about his flagship team so much (and vice-versa) he would have had them *all* court martialed a long time ago. "Oh and Colonel, since you are here, you might as well finish up that report for the Joint Chiefs. You know, the one you were supposed to be working on instead of playing video games."

"Video games sir?"

Hammond smirked. "I know *everything* that goes on at this base."

"Yes sir! Report sir! Info assimilated sir!"

Hammond rolled his eyes. "Why do I bother?" he muttered as he left the room.

"MajorDavis and I discussed plans for a vacation in Aspen," Teal'c said. "Since I am not needed here, I shall endeavor to 'salvage' what is left of my time off."

"What about Rya'c?" Sam asked.

"He has opted to spend the week with Cassandra and her friends. JanetFraiser has assured me she will take good care of him."

"Teal'c," Jack said sweetly, "you have to finish *your* report for the Pentagon; that one about P3R-917."

Teal'c actually smirked at him. "I finished my report as soon as it was requested. *I* do not put things off." He left before Jack could answer him.

Jack sighed. "Smartass Jaffa. Okay Carter," he began, giving her the same sweet smile he'd given Teal'c.

"No sir," she interrupted, "I will *not* write your report for you." Sam looked around, making sure no else was there. "Do it yourself...*Jack*."

Once again Jack opened his mouth, but, like Teal'c, Sam disappeared before he could answer her. "I get no respect." He went straight to his office, sat down at his PC and pulled up the report that was due at the Pentagon in one week.

Within five minutes he was playing 'Buffy Versus The Vampire Consortium'.

* * *

Sam was studying the workings of the device when Daniel walked in. Kneeling behind it, she didn't see him. If she had, she could have warned him about the hypnotic effect of looking into the device while the music and the hidden 'lyrics' softly played. She found that by not staring into the light, the messages had no effect. Thus she was able to take the back off and study the inner workings.

Daniel looked at the light, his mind more then wide open to the experience.

*Obey*

Daniel hadn't been prepared for this.

*You hear the voice and obey*

Daniel tilted his head, wondering where the voice was coming from. It was soothing.

*The voice is good. It feels good to obey.*

Daniel just nodded. And after nineteen hours awake working on translations and cataloguing, his defenses were nil.

*Listen to the voice. Listen to your master.*

The light then shorted out and Daniel stood there, blinking. Sam stood, seeing him, and opened her mouth to say something. But before she could speak....

"Hey Daniel, whatcha doin'?"

Daniel turned around to face Jack, his face impassive. "I came in to see Sam."

"Cool. Me too. Hey Carter, what was the name of that restaurant you got those Garlic Rolls from? I'm in the mood for Italian for dinner."

"Antonio's sir. And try the spaghetti Bolognese."

"Thanks." He smiled at Daniel. "Come on Doctor Jackson. Let's go get dinner. And no arguments." Jack had fully expected a fight, but was pleasantly surprised when Daniel nodded and followed him out.

He followed Jack to the locker room, putting on a heavy sweater when Jack told him it was cold outside and he should bundle up. He didn't stop at his office when Jack told him not to. He got into the truck and didn't argue when Jack put on 'La Boheme', even though he hated opera. He listened to every word Jack had to say over dinner, not interrupting.

And when Jack dropped him off at his apartment and jokingly asked for a kiss goodnight, Daniel leaned over and planted one right on Jack's lips.

Jack just stared as Daniel walked into the building, then chalked it up to Daniel subtly teasing him.

* * *

Per the General's orders, they were back on base the next day, Jack to (supposedly) finish his report, Daniel to finish his cataloguing. Jack went to pick up Daniel, waiting for Daniel to get ready, mumbling about absent-minded archaeologists who don't take care of their cars until the transmissions blow.

"You gotta take better care of your car Danny. What if you were driving on a slick road and something went? You could get into an accident."

"Get into an accident," Daniel nodded.

"That's right. You could get hurt. Ya need to pay attention when those lights go red on the dashboard."

"Pay attention when the lights go red on the dashboard."

"Very funny wiseguy," Jack chuckled. "Promise me you'll pay attention from now on, okay?"

"I promise to pay attention to the red lights on the dashboard Jack."

"Good," Jack nodded.

They got to the Mountain and Jack parked, staring at Daniel. "You okay? You haven't said a word. Do you need more coffee?"

"More coffee."

"I'll get you some. We can't have you walking around half asleep. You probably spent all night at your computer."

"All night at my computer."

"I knew *that*." They took the elevator down, Jack grumbling, "So much for time off."

"Look at the bright side," Daniel grinned.

"There's a bright side?"

Daniel went to his office to work, Jack to his office to try to get to level seven of the game.

Jack was starting to get spooked. Daniel hadn't argued with him all morning. At ten, Jack told him to take a break from his work and he listened. At noon, when Jack told him to eat some lunch, Daniel just nodded and followed him to the commissary. But when Jack told him he'd had enough coffee, and Daniel smiled and put down the coffee cup, Jack freaked. He dragged Daniel to Janet, insisting she do a full exam on him. "I think he's a pod person."

"A pod person," Daniel nodded.

"Now Colonel," Janet smiled, "what makes you say that?"

"He's been listening to me all day."

Janet cocked an eyebrow at him. "You always complain he *never* follows orders. Make up your mind."

"I told him he had too much coffee, and he just said, 'Okay Jack', and put down his cup. There's something wrong with him."

"There's something wrong with me," Daniel repeated.

"See Janet," Jack nodded to Daniel. "Even he thinks so."

The use of her first name made Janet take notice. "Okay. Daniel, I'm just going to draw some blood." She picked up a syringe and Daniel flinched, just like he always did.

Jack thought for a moment. "Daniel, sit still and let her take your blood." Daniel nodded, and held out his arm. "Ya see! Anything I tell him, he does. He's a pod person!"

"Who's a pod person?" Sam asked, coming into the infirmary.

"Jack thinks Daniel is not Daniel."

"Everything I tell him to do, he does." Jack ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Sam smirked. "Tell him to do push-ups. If he does that, I'll believe you and start searching for pods."

"Okay," Jack nodded, turning to Daniel. "Ten push-ups Daniel."

Daniel immediately hit the floor, doing as he was told.

Janet and Sam stared at each other, watching Daniel do the push-ups. He stopped at ten, stood up, and looked quizzically at the other three.

"Okay," Janet finally said, "start searching for pods. Oh and Sam, did you finish 'dissecting' that machine yet?"

Sam blinked at her. "Oh fuck! The machine. The lights. Daniel was there and he, and then the colonel walked in and...Daniel heard his voice."

"In English Major!" Jack growled.

"I wasn't affected because I didn't look into the light, but Daniel did." She quickly explained what had happened.

"Wait a second," Jack said. "You're telling me he...because he heard my voice, that he...."

Sam nodded. "He's basically obeying you Jack. It's a form of brainwashing. Now, all I have to do is figure out how to reverse this."

"I'm going to keep him in the infirmary," Janet said.

Daniel was looking from one face to the other, shaking his head. "I've been brainwashed?"

"Don't panic Daniel," Sam said softly.

"Why is it always me?" Daniel asked to no one in particular.

"Daniel," Jack said sympathetically, "calm down. We'll figure out how to fix this. We always do." He smiled at Janet. "Does he have to stay here?"

"Jack," Janet nodded, "it's for the best. We don't know how this will affect him."

"If he'll only listen to me, then let me take him home."

"Jack...."

"Janet," Jack said softly, "think about it. If he listens to me, he'll get that 'rest and relaxation' you always want him to. I'll make sure of it."

Janet thought about it. "All right Jack. Just watch what you say to him."

Sam nodded. "You have to be *very* careful. He is going to take you literally."

"He'll make me bark like a dog or something and videotape it," Daniel pouted.

Jack smirked. "Nah. I'll make you howl like a werewolf."

Daniel looked close to tears.

"Aww Danny, I was just teasing you. I promise not to make you do anything weird." Jack looked genuinely hurt. "I thought you knew me better then that."

"Promise?" Daniel asked, a bit leery.

"I promise," Jack nodded. "Janet?"

"Jack, if you do anything to embarrass him, I swear I'll...."

"I would *never* do anything to hurt him." Jack gave her such a glare that she backed down.

"I'm sorry Jack," Janet replied a bit sheepishly. "I know you wouldn't."

Jack nodded back. "It's okay. I forgive you." He smiled at Daniel. "Come on hypnosis-boy. Time to go home."

"Okay Jack," Daniel grinned, getting to his feet, following Jack out the door.

* * *

"Jack, this isn't the way home."

"*My* home, Daniel. There is no way I'm taking you to your apartment."

"Why not?"

"The balcony, for starters." Jack shivered at the vision of Daniel on the outside of the railing, threatening to jump.

"I'm sorry Jack," Daniel said softly, leaning his head against the window, staring outside.

"Sorry for what?"

"For ruining your time off."

They stopped for a light and Jack turned Daniel's face to his. "Hey, you could never ruin my time off. Hell, you could never ruin *anything* for me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Jack, we need to at least stop by my place so I can get a change of clothes."

"Daniel, you spend so much time at my house that you have an entire wardrobe there. You even left that huge archaeology book in the living room."

"So that's where it went," Daniel nodded. "I thought I'd left it on that last planet we were on."

"Yes Daniel, that's where it went. Pretty interesting book. I never knew that the pyramids were so big."

"You read the book Jack?" Daniel was pleasantly surprised.

"Some of it. Hey, did you know that Ramses the second was...."

"Yes Jack, I knew."

"You didn't even let me finish," Jack pouted.

"You can't tell an archaeologist, especially one that specializes in Egyptology, anything about the subject."

"Smartass."

Daniel grinned. "YeahSureYouBetcha."

* * *

They entered Jack's house and Jack smiled at Daniel. "Go take a shower Daniel."

Daniel just nodded, heading to the bathroom. Jack went into the guestroom, pulling a change of clothes out of the drawers. He took a look around, realizing that the room *belonged* to Daniel. The drawers were full of Daniel's clothing, the closet had two suits belonging to him, there were half a dozen research books on the shelves, and a whole stack of 'Archaeology Today' magazines on the nightstand, along with Daniel's spare pair of glasses. "You might as well move in Danny. Half your stuff is here already." He went to the kitchen, finding the Chinese menu, and ordered enough food for five people...or one USAF Colonel and his bottomless pit of an archaeologist.

They ate dinner silently, Jack afraid to open his mouth. The dishes were stacked in the sink and Jack sighed. His dishwasher was broken and he really wasn't in the mood to wash them. An evil smile slowly came to his face. "Daniel, wash and dry the dishes." He grinned as Daniel walked to the sink, doing as he was told, while Jack went into the living room to watch whatever was on ESPN.

Dishes finally done, Daniel came in, smiling at Jack. "All done. Can we have coffee now?"

"No coffee Daniel."

"Okay Jack."

"Time for you to relax and then go to sleep."

Daniel just nodded to him, sitting beside him to watch the football game.

Jack grinned as he thought of the dishes and of Daniel finally sitting to watch a sporting event with him. His grin quickly faded when he realized what he had done. 'Shit! Jack, that was wrong. Plain and simple. You made him wash the dishes. Yeah, that's right. You *made* him.' He glanced at his best friend, staring at the game. "I'm sorry Daniel."

"For what Jack?"

"The dishes." Daniel's eyes grew wide. "I didn't mean to."

Daniel smiled softly. "It's okay Jack. I know you didn't mean to do it."

Jack thought about what he had promised Janet. "Time for bed Daniel."

"Okay Jack." Daniel stood and headed for the bedroom, leaving Jack staring after him.

'Tomorrow Danny,' he thought, 'I'm gonna make you a whole pot of espresso.' He sat there staring at the TV, finally shutting it off and going to bed himself.

* * *

As Jack lay in bed, he thought about the man in his spare bedroom. 'You had to have a conscience, didn't you Jack? You could just tell him to strip and get into bed with you and he would.' Jack shook his head, mentally smacking himself. 'Yeah, you could do that. And feel guilty about it for the rest of eternity.' So Jack just did what he had been doing for the last six years. He jerked off, visions of his archaeologist foremost in his mind, moaning as he pictured Daniel touching him.

* * *

Daniel had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and heard Jack moaning in his room. He poked his head in, watching Jack touch himself, and started to back away. Then he heard it....

"Fuck me Danny."

Daniel reacted, stripping off his clothes, walking to the bed. Jack felt the bed dip and opened his eyes. "Daniel, what are you...." Jack screamed as he felt Daniel penetrate him. No stretching, no lube, just a raw cock in his ass. "DANIEL!!" It hurt like hell and Jack shoved him off, Daniel hitting the floor. Jack caught his breath, turned on the light and glanced over the side of his bed. "What the hell was *that*?!"

"You told me to."

"WHAT?"

"You said, 'fuck me Danny', so I did."

Jack thought Daniel was having some sort of breakdown, until he realized he *had* said those words. "Ya know, maybe you should go back to the Mountain."

"Back to the Mountain," Daniel nodded, heading downstairs.

Jack heard the front door open, eyes widening. "Oh shit! Daniel! Stop!!" Jack nearly fell down the stairs chasing him. He found Daniel in the doorway, turning a slight shade of blue. It was twenty degrees out and the younger man was naked. "Come back inside Daniel." Daniel came back in, shivering. Jack chose his next words carefully, knowing full well what they were. "Come back to bed. I'm gonna warm you up."

Daniel followed him to the guestroom, climbing into bed, Jack beside him. Once they were under the covers, Jack pulled him close. He was careful to not touch Daniel in a sexual way, just rubbing his body, warming the freezing man. But the way Daniel was moving against him was making his platonic touches difficult. Once again he spoke without thinking. "Daniel, forget about that stupid device and go to sleep." Daniel stilled, snoring a moment later. Jack waited a little while, until Daniel's body seemed warm enough, put the sweatpants back on the younger man and went back to his own bed.

* * *

The next morning, Daniel awoke to the smell of coffee, wondering what he was doing in Jack's guestroom. Washing up, he stumbled into the kitchen, seeing Jack mixing batter.

"Hey, good morning Daniel. I'm making your favorite, blueberry pancakes. I also made a pot of espresso." Daniel just stared at him and Jack swallowed hard. 'Oh God, he *didn't* forget like I told him to.'

"Why am I here Jack?"

"Daniel, existentialism is not one of my strong points and certainly not something I discuss first thing in the morning."

"No. What am I doing *here*?" Daniel pointed around the house.

Jack blinked, remembering Sam's words: *You have to be very careful. He is going to take you literally*. He also remembered what he had told Daniel last night: *Forget about that stupid device*. "You forgot," he finally said.

"Forgot what? Jack, did you take me to Jell-O wrestling again? Everytime we go, I do shots and my memory goes."

"No, no Jell-O wrestling. You don't remember what happened on base yesterday? What *is* the last thing you remember?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "I was going to see Sam about one of the artifacts." He did a double take. "Yesterday?!"

"Oh boy. Come sit down and I'll explain." They sat at the table and Jack told Daniel everything...with the exception of what had happened during the night.

"You made me do the dishes?" Daniel asked, looking hurt again.

"Danny, please don't be mad. I feel guilty enough as it is. I was trying to be really careful about what I said." Jack stood, returning to his batter, stirring it slowly. "I'm *really* sorry."

Daniel got up, pouring himself a cup of espresso. "I know Jack. You'd never do anything to hurt me."

"No, I wouldn't. But it looks like it wore off, so things can get back to normal."

"We're Jack and Daniel," Daniel snickered. "We don't do *normal*."

"Shut up, sit down and enjoy your espresso." Jack grinned, until he saw Daniel close his mouth and sit at the table, breathing in the aroma of the coffee. 'Why me?' he groaned to himself.

The pancakes were finally done and Jack decided to do what he had promised Janet. Watching Daniel play with his food he said, "Danny, eat all the pancakes."

Daniel nodded and cleaned his plate.

"Cool. Now, I want you to..." Jack paused, choosing his words, "...go into the living room, sit down, make yourself comfortable, and...watch the History Channel or something."

"Okay Jack."

Jack sighed as he cleaned off the table. "I should make him wash the dishes. And do my laundry. Maybe wash my car too."

"You'd make me do that Jack?"

Jack spun around, nearly losing his balance. "NO! I was just thinking out loud. I'm sorry *again* Daniel. I'll wash the dishes, do the laundry and wash my car."

"I can help, can't I?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, you can help." Jack stared at the dirty dishes. "I'll wash and you dry. If you want to."

"I want to."

"Okay then."

A few minutes later, Jack got a call from Sam.

"What did she say Jack?"

"Anise, or Freya, one of 'em thinks she may know how to fix this." Jack paused. "I dunno Daniel. I'm kinda iffy about letting her, them, try."

"Jack, I can't go around obeying you blindly, can I? Much as you like it...."

"I *don't* like it Daniel!" Jack snapped. "I look forward to our...disagreements."

"Then let Anise and Freya give it a shot. The worst thing that happens is that I obey you for all eternity. It could be worse."

"Really Daniel? How so?"

"I don't know Jack. Only that it could be. Now let's get dressed so we can get this over with."

A short while later, Jack met Daniel at the front door. "Let's do it." He was about to open the door, but stopped. "I'm going to hate myself for this."

"For what Jack?"

"Kiss me Danny. Take my breath away."

And Daniel did, hard and forceful, tongue so deep that Jack could have sworn Daniel was excavating his tonsils.

Jack finally pulled away, catching his breath. "I love you Danny, and I want you to forget that you just kissed me."

Daniel blinked at him. "Well, Jack, are we leaving or not?"

Jack forced a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

Jack and Daniel were met by Teal'c as they got off the elevator.

"What happened to Aspen?" Jack asked.

"MajorDavis had work to do here on base, so we have opted to spend our free time in a suite at the local Hyatt Regency. The Tok'ra are waiting for you."

Jack was reluctant to allow Anise or Freya to do anything, asking question after question.

"Jack," Daniel finally interrupted, "go do something. Go...play a video game, go to the target range and shoot something, go eat pie in the commissary. *Anything*."

Jack mumbled something.

"What is a brain-freeze?" Anise asked.

"GO AWAY JACK!" Daniel screamed.

"Okay, okay. But if anything happens to Daniel...."

Daniel smiled at Teal'c, who grabbed Jack by the arm, forcing him out of the room.

Thirty minutes later, Jack watched the door to the supply closet open, Teal'c and Daniel standing there. "That wasn't funny T, locking me in a closet." Jack narrowed his eyes. "I'm taking away your Playstation2."

"I will make it up to you O'Neill," Teal'c said quickly.

"No chance," Jack replied. "Now go away before I take away your satellite dish and your modem also." Teal'c turned, mumbling something in Chulakian. "What did he say Daniel?"

"My mommy told me to never use words like that," Daniel snickered. "Jack, you're not really going to take away his games, are you?"

"Nah," Jack smiled. "But it's kinda sweet to see *him* cuckoo for a change. Now, onto you. Did it work? Whatever the Tok'ra did?"

"I don't know," Daniel answered. "Try something."

Jack took a deep breath. "Here goes...ten push-ups Daniel."

Daniel dropped to the floor, doing as he was told.

"Aw hell," Jack said, making a sour face. "Can I take you home?"

"Janet said it's okay."

"Come on then."

* * *

The ride home was silent, both men at a loss for words. They went inside and Jack steered Daniel into the living room.

"We'll figure something out Daniel. I promise. Maybe we can try the Nox or the Asgard."

"If you say so."

"I do say so," Jack smiled. "How about a game of chess?"

"Chess."

Jack took out the chess board, setting it up. "You go first."

"I'll go first," Daniel nodded.

Two games later, Daniel was sulking. "I don't want to play chess anymore."

"Daniel, you can't stop playing because you keep losing. It's bad sportsmanship."

"Bad sportsmanship," Daniel parroted.

Jack rolled his eyes. "How about we play gin?"

"Let's play gin."

Jack took out the cards. "Shuffle and deal." Two hours later, Jack owed Daniel two hundred and six dollars. "You cheat." He got up and went to the kitchen.

Daniel followed. "You're a lousy card player Jack."

Jack was a little reckless, "Blow me," and then a little shocked when Daniel shoved him against the wall and dropped to his knees. This led to (an almost) cardiac arrest when Daniel yanked his pants down and swallowed him to the root. "Daniel...." Jack wanted to say 'stop', wanted to tell Daniel 'no', but one look down and he forgot everything else. "OH GOD!" Jack's head smacked against the wall, eyes closing, hands carding through Daniel's hair. "Daniel...yes...please...." Daniel moaned, the sound sending shockwaves through Jack, any brains he had slowly leaking out. Jack matched each movement with one of his own, shoving deeper, feeling ecstasy on an unimaginable scale. "Daniel, I...I'm going to...DANIEL!!" Jack felt the release, nearly blacking out, holding Daniel's mouth over his dick as he came.

Daniel pulled back, watching as Jack slowly slid to the floor. "Jack?"

Jack just gave him a dopey look.

"Jack, I didn't mean to...." Jack saw Daniel's lower lip tremble, watched Daniel back away, the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Jack." He turned and ran to the guestroom, slamming the door shut.

"Oh Danny, there's nothing to be sorry about," Jack murmured, heading to the room. He heard the phone ring, opting to let the machine pick it up. He paused mid-step as he heard Sam's voice, reluctantly picking up the phone. "Major, now is not the time...."

"Colonel, kinda nice to have Daniel back, isn't it."

"Huh?"

"I think we...no you...owe Anise and Freya a thank you."

"Why?"

"For taking that...alien doohickey thingy..." she chuckled, "...out of his head."

"Out of his head," Jack whispered.

"What was that sir?"

"Nothing. Nothing Major. Um, I gotta go talk to Daniel."

"Okay sir. The General wants to talk to you."

Hammond got on the phone. "You still have your time off Colonel. I actually look forward to you and Doctor Jackson having one of your...animated conversations...again."

"So do I, General. You have *no* idea."

"I'll see you in a few days...with a *finished* report."

"Yes sir. Good-bye sir." Jack hung up the phone. "You are dead meat Jackson," he growled, stalking to the guestroom. He nearly flung the door open, ready to scream, but heard the soft sobs again. Swallowing hard, he slowly opened the door, anger quickly gone as he got a look at Daniel.

The younger man was sitting on the bed, knees bent, holding himself tight, rocking back and forth. "Sorry Jack. Sorrysorrysorry." Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to Jack."

Jack took Daniel's hands off his knees, allowing him to pull Daniel into a hug. "It's okay. It's my fault. I told you to."

"N-n-no Jack," Daniel stammered. "You don't understand."

"I do Danny." Jack rested his head on Daniel's shoulder as he held him. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you Jack. I *really* do."

"I know you do."

"I-I really do Jack and I'm sorry."

"Sorry you love me?"

"No, I...Anise she...."

Jack pulled back so he could look into Daniel's eyes. "No more tears." He took a tissue, wiping them away, watching fresh ones take their place. "Aww Danny, tissues are expensive." He took another one, wiping again. "Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry." Jack put his hand up when Daniel opened his mouth. "I just got off the phone with Carter. She told me you were...fixed. Uh-uh! Let me finish. Daniel, that was the most amazing, most stupendous, most...I don't have words to describe what I just felt. And to top it all off, you love me. It can't get any better then that. Oh, and just so you know, I love you too."

"But...."

"What does it take to shut you up?" Jack thought for a moment. "I think I know." Daniel opened his mouth again and was quickly silenced by lips upon his. "I could get used to this."

"You're not angry Jack?" Daniel sniffled.

"I'm *very* angry Daniel."

"I'm sorry for...doing what I did. You have every right to be angry."

"Ya know, for a guy with five degrees, you're awfully dense sometimes." Jack smiled. "I'm angry that you didn't tell me you loved me sooner. Angry that I have spent six years pining for you, aching for you, fantasizing about you, and I could have had *you* instead of some stupid daydreams."

Daniel tilted his head. "Pining and aching?"

"And fantasizing. Oh, the dreams I have had about you, Doctor Jackson."

"You've had fantasies about me?" 

"You already fulfilled one of them; actually two."

"Two?"

"Yes Daniel. Two. The first was telling me you loved me. I've dreamed of that since the day West introduced us."

"That long Jack?" Daniel's voice went up two octaves.

"Why are you so surprised Daniel?"

"I...what was the other fantasy?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Pulling my pants down and sucking my brains out through my dick." Daniel's eyes grew wide. "Wanna hear another one?" Daniel continued to stare at him, and Jack moved in close, breath hot on Daniel's ear. "You, me, naked on my bed. You're lying on your back, both of us rock hard." Jack shifted back, getting to his feet. "I tease you for a while, fondling your balls, feeling their warmth under my fingertips." Jack backed up. "My other hand is wrapped around your dick, feeling it twitch as I caress it with my fingers." Jack was in the doorway now. "I take my hands from your balls and suck a few fingers into my mouth, wetting them down." He leered at Daniel. "If you want to know the rest, you have to come to my bed."

Daniel sat there for a moment, just staring at the doorway. His body finally moved and he went upstairs. His mouth dropped open as he looked into Jack's bedroom.

"Whatsa matter Danny? Never seen a naked colonel with a hard-on before?" Jack leered at him again. "C'mere."

Daniel moved forward on autopilot, not taking his eyes from Jack's body. He should have, being that he tripped over Jack's shoes and fell on the bed.

"Klutz," Jack snickered, urging Daniel atop his body. "Ah, now that feels good. Nothing like a warm archaeologist. Better then a wool blanket."

"I'm allergic to wool."

"I know." Jack rubbed his hands up and down Daniel's back. "Now, where was I? Oh, now I remember." He flipped them so Daniel was under him. "You're naked in my bed." He scooted down, pulling Daniel's pants and briefs off. "Sit up." Jack pulled his shirt off. "Let's see...." He rolled his hips. "Yep, you're hard, *rock hard*, and so am I." He rolled Daniel's balls gently with one hand, while the other slowly moved around his dick, a fingertip caressing up and down. "Nice." Thumb over the tip, circling, feeling Daniel's dick twitch. His hand moved from Daniel's balls, sucking on two fingers, returning to Daniel's ass, teasing, Daniel arching up. "Uh-uh, not yet." Pulling on Daniel's dick, he leaned down, licking the tiny slit, trying his damndest to fit his tongue in. "Sweet." He suckled on the head, mouth moving down, one finger entering Daniel. "Relax," Jack murmured. "I know it's a foreign word for you, but try it." As Daniel's whole body calmed, Jack slipped a second finger in, shoving deep at the same time he swallowed.

A few moments of this and Daniel was muttering in about four different languages.

"I don't have to speak them to understand you Danny." Jack reached over, snagging the lube. He tried to open it, but grew frustrated; it was a twist-off cap, not a flip-up.

Daniel took the tube, opening it and handing it back. His hands wrapped around the headboard slats as he gave himself over to Jack.

"Thanks." Jack's hands were shaking as he squeezed it out, the two fingers returning to Daniel's ass, while his other hand anointed his dick. Satisfied that Daniel was as open as he was going to get him, Jack moved to his knees, wiping his hands over the sheet, pushing Daniel's knees up. He couldn't wait anymore, resting the head against Daniel, slowly easing inside. He stilled, feeling the warmth surrounding him, getting a bit dizzy.

Daniel slid his hands up Jack's chest, over his shoulders, giving him the leverage he needed to pull himself up, pull Jack deeper. "Show me how much you love me."

Jack rolled his hips, enjoying himself, pulled out to tease and thrust back in, eyes not leaving Daniel's. His breathing grew harder, movements rougher, angling with each thrust. He knew he'd hit Daniel's prostate when Daniel's hands left his shoulders, he fell flat and his eyes rolled back. Jack took that moment to pull Daniel's legs over his shoulders, watching himself slide in and out. Daniel's hand moved to his dick, but Jack slapped it away. "NO! Just from me inside you!" He rubbed Daniel's legs, kisses to his inner thighs. "So good...ahhh..." He bit Daniel at the same time he hit the prostate again and Daniel came, screaming, grasping one of the slats so hard it splintered. The sight drove Jack to his own orgasm, head thrown back as he let go.

Daniel's legs dropped from his shoulders and Jack fell back, groaning as he slipped from the warmth, gasping for air. His legs stretched out and Daniel moved forward, laying atop him, kissing him everywhere, whispering sweet words of love, of worship.

Jack grinned, grabbing the sheet to clean them up with. "Sleep now?"

"Yeah. Kinda exhausted Jack."

"You broke my headboard."

"*Our* headboard," Daniel murmured. "I'll buy a new one."

Jack rubbed Daniel's back, feeling Daniel's body growing heavy, watching his eyes close. He waited until he was sure Daniel was definitely asleep, gently moving Daniel onto his back and climbing out of bed. Getting a warm cloth, he cleaned himself, then cleaned Daniel, Daniel sleeping right through it. Tossing the cloth back into the bathroom, he got a fresh top sheet, moved the pillows to the other end of the bed and took Daniel into his arms.

Daniel mumbled something in his sleep.

Jack grinned again. "Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

Epilogue:

"Daniel, Danny stop that," Jack was laughing as Daniel licked his ear. "Not on base!"

"Why not Jack?"

"Because it's...." The phone rang. "Saved by the bell." Jack picked up the phone. "O'Neill." Pause. "Uh, yes, General Vidrine. About my report on P6X-735. Yes sir, I...you liked my ideas?" Jack shrugged, staring at Daniel, then brought his attentions back to the phone. "Where did I come up with what? Oh, the relocation idea. Well, sir, that came to me when...yes sir. Thank you sir." Jack hung up the phone, looking thoroughly confused.

"What did General Vidrine want?" Daniel asked.

"He liked my report on P6X-735. I don't even remember writing it."

"You didn't Jack."

"I didn't?"

"I did."

"You wrote my report Daniel? Why?"

"Because I love you."

"And...." Jack prompted.

"That's not a good enough reason?" Daniel pouted.

"Of course it is Danny. But you told me you've loved me for years and you never wrote my reports before."

"This time Jack, it was my fault you didn't finish." Daniel moved into Jack's lap, arms up and around Jack's shoulders. "You didn't get to write that report because I kept you busy doing other things." He nibbled on Jack's earlobe. "And if you keep me busy like that from now on, I will write all of your reports." Daniel blew in his ear, feeling Jack shiver. "I know how much you like that."

"Danny...."

"Your door is locked." A kiss to Jack's cheek. "I am hot..." A kiss to Jack's nose. "...horny..." A chaste kiss to Jack's lips. "...and hard."

"I told you Daniel," Jack panted, "not on base."

Daniel moved in Jack's lap. "You have a hot, horny, and hard archaeologist in your lap. If you don't want to play with me, I can go back to my office and you'll have to wait until we get home. What's it going to be Jack?" He blew in Jack's ear again. "Hmm?"

"I have work to do."

"Okay Jack," Daniel whispered in his ear, before sliding off Jack's lap. He walked to the door, but instead of opening it, he leaned his back against it, undoing his pants. "I guess I'll have to take care of this myself." He took his cock in hand, slowly jerking himself off. "I'll just have to close my eyes and imagine you're on your knees before me, pressing my body against the door, that sinful mouth on me, that wet tongue licking up and down."

Jack's body moved on its own, out of the chair, towards Daniel.

"You're taking me down your throat, sucking hard, your hands moving around to grab my ass, pulling me even deeper."

Jack dropped to his knees, looking up at Daniel.

"Do it Jack."

Jack did as he was told, sucking Daniel like a man on a mission, hands groping his ass.

"Your fingers move inside me, while you suck me harder, deeper, scraping your teeth over my skin."

Jack held his head over Daniel's cock, doing everything Daniel wanted.

"That's it Jack, yeah." Daniel wound his fingers in Jack's hair, pulling his mouth up, pushing it down. "Ahh, babe, that is good...yeah...oh Jack, gonna...."

Jack brought one hand to Daniel's balls, caressing them, feeling them tighten. He tasted the first drops and shoved his fingers as deep as they could go, Daniel coming hard, Jack swallowing every drop.

Daniel finally let Jack go and Jack licked him clean, tucking Daniel back into his pants. He stood, kissing Daniel until Daniel was pushing him away, gasping for breath. "One fantasy of yours done Daniel," Jack smiled. "I blow you in my office while you talk dirty."

"And tonight we do another one of yours, Jack."

"That we do, Daniel." Jack gave him one last kiss, opening the door. "Make sure you have your boonie when we leave tonight."

"My boonie?"

"One almost naked archaeologist wearing nothing but a boonie."

FIN


End file.
